


You're Safe Now

by DemonicPresence



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (excellent read btw), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I hope you do as well :), Love can exist in all forms okay, Platonic or Romantic up to you, Well it also kind of ranaway from me, but hey Iike it, refrence to the Dan Brown book 'Angels & Demons', this was supposed to be sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicPresence/pseuds/DemonicPresence
Summary: Virgil has a nightmare. He thinks he's not good enough for the other sides. This, of course, is a falsehood.





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 109 – “You’re safe now” from @djcoulz Prompt List http://djcoulz.tumblr.com/post/171010094707/big-ol-list-of-stolen-prompts
> 
> Fluffy and calm with Virgil – Personal request from @technicallycreativ

Virgil awoke with a gasp, clawing at his chest. The dream had felt so vivid, so real, his chest ached with the pain he felt in his sleep. A sob escaped him as he curled in on himself, shaking profusely, trying to reign in his breathing and heartrate.

_It’s not real._

_It’s not real._

_It can’t be real._

_Please don’t let it be real._

His dreams had grown more lifelike as of late, ever since the _Accepting Anxiety_ videos. He had grown closer with Logan, Roman, and Patton, and he had come to love them deeply, so deeply. He cared for them with every fiber of his being, every protective instinct he had crying out to protect them from everything that could possibly hurt them.

He was terrified they didn’t feel the same. He knew they didn’t. What did they see in him? He was Anxiety, a source of worry and paranoia and overthinking. He was a problem, he knew, and the only reason the others had asked him to stay was because his leaving would be detrimental to Thomas.

In his dreams, they scorned him. Told him they despised his existence, that he was a burden and a waste of space, that he didn’t deserve to breathe the air he did. (Not that they really could breathe air, but the point was moot.)

A soft knock came on the door, and Logan’s voice sounded from without, distorted slightly to Virgil’s ears by his sobs. “Virgil? I have come to return your Robert Langdon book. It was quite the fascinating read. May I come in?”

Virgil almost said no. He almost shouted at Logan to go away, leave him be. But he realized, though he hated himself and thought they hated him, he didn’t really want to be alone right now. They had told Patton to talk about what he was feeling when he was upset, hadn’t they?

“Y… Yeah…” Virgil called out, wincing, hating that his voice cracked that it did so. The doorknob turned, and the door softly opened. Logan walked in the room, already speaking again.

“-particularly enjoyed the reference to John Milton poem contained in Galileo’s _Diagramma Della Verita_ – Virgil?” Logan froze upon seeing Virgil’s state, his sentence dying in his throat. Virgil curled in tighter on himself, shaking still.

“I’m s-s-sorry, I shouldn’t have… I j-just didn’t want to be alone…” Virgil stuttered, sniffling. Logan’s features softened slightly, though he fidgeted where he stood. He never knew how to handle emotions, or comfort others in the throes of theirs. Nevertheless, he wanted to help. He crossed the room to Virgil’s side and sat gently next to him. Taking one of Virgil’s hands, he placed it gently on his chest, humming softly as he implemented the 4-7-8 breathing pattern for Virgil to match.

“It’s okay, Virge, it’s all right. Breathe for me?” Logan murmured. Slowly, surely, Virgil did so. “Would you like to move to the living room?” At this, Virgil nodded. Smiling softly, Logan sent a quick text to Roman and Patton, who met them in the living room not a few seconds later.

“What’s wrong, my Dark Knight?” Roman asked gently, gently touching Virgil’s shoulder as he sat on the couch, being sure to keep in view. Patton left for the kitchen, only to return moments later with a plate of cookies from the batch he had baked earlier that day and a glass of milk. He set these on the coffee table in front of Virgil, taking a seat next to him and smiling at his dark, strange son.

“You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to, kiddo,” Patton said, holding out his arms for a hug. After a few moment’s hesitation, Virgil leaned into Patton slightly, sighing as he felt Roman card his fingers softly through his purple fringe.

“It’s stupid…” Virgil mumbled, keeping his eyes on his feet. He saw Logan’s bare toes as the Logical Side sat on the coffee table opposite him, next to the cookies. He smiled softly as he noticed the three of them had left ample space towards the staircase, giving him the space to not feel trapped and the option of leaving if he so chose.

“Falsehood,” came Logan’s matter-of-fact, but not unkind, reply, “You are experiencing something troubling to you. Therefore, it is of importance to us. We’d like to hear it, if you would be amenable to sharing.”

Virgil said nothing for a few moments, and during this the other Sides waited patiently for their friend to speak. Soon, Virgil’s soft words filled the space between the four of them, pouring out his doubts and insecurities and fears. How he felt like he wasn’t good enough, for them, for Thomas, how he was always a burden, a failure.

“I shouldn’t have tried to run that time,” Virgil rasped, “because it lead me realize how I f-feel about you all, and I…. I can’t lose any of you. I can’t. I lo-” Virgil cut himself off, afraid, so afraid to say the words locked in his heart. There was a beat of silence as Roman’s hands clasped Virgil’s.

“I love you too, Virgil,” Roman said softly, his voice uncharacteristically soft and serious. “You are no burden to us. You are amazing, everything we need. I meant what I said, you _do_ make us better. If you would have us, we’d love to prove that to you.”

Virgil let out another sob as he felt Patton’s arms around him again, firmer this time, a wet spot forming on his shoulder as Patton nuzzled his face into Virgil’s neck, “Do you know why I call you my son? Because you’re my son-shine,” Virgil let out a watery giggle at this as Patton smiled, “You’re so important, Virge, you will always be enough for us. Always.”

“Correct, Virgil,” Logan said. Logan’s hand hesitated the briefest of seconds before he let it rest atop Virgil’s knee, where he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Virgil smiled, hiccupping softly. “You are talented, resourceful, and extremely caring – though you may pretend not to be. Your existence is most pleasant, and I am grateful to know you.”

Soon, they were hugging. Virgil was munching on a cookie, placed in his palm by Roman as they all moved in and adjusted to make a cuddle pile on the couch. Virgil sighed softly, relaxing into the embrace, and felt his anxieties ease. They didn’t disappear completely – he didn’t think they ever would – but now, he didn’t have to face them all alone. He was safe now.


End file.
